Microsurgical tools have seen vast changes over the past decade. Cutters used for the removal of micro-sized abnormal tissue have decreased in both size and weight. These reductions have improved the quality of microsurgery by unloading the proprioceptive sense thus increasing sensitivity. These reductions are largely due to new innovations in the blade drive systems and materials. The results of the proposed Phase I research will determine the feasibility of using MicroDynamical Structures (the integration of mechanical and electronic devices on silicon substrates) in the drive system of a microsurgical cutting instrument. MicroDynamic Structure (MDS) technology is relatively new. STC Technology Group, Inc. has an ideal application for MDS in the shear cutter drive. Several types of micromotors will be analyzed and include electrostatic, resonant structure and piezoelectric. Driveshafts and guides constructed of silicon will be analyzed as to their wear characteristics. Cutter blades constructed of silicon will also be analyzed as to their capability to cut tissue. After feasibility is established the analysis will lead to a Phase II project which will include the construction and testing of such a device for use in commercial applications (Phase III effort).